


together, alone

by Anonymous



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Non-Explicit, Period Typical Attitudes, Pre-Canon, Roughhousing, Sibling Incest, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Plans for departure.
Relationships: Torgrim/Atli (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	together, alone

**Author's Note:**

> content warnings they're 16/15 in this one, although they refer to each other as adults since they are by the standards of the time.

"Brother," says Atli, who's been nosing quietly at his belly and thighs for a while.

The blanket they're on has been in the family a long time, only recently reassigned to its duties in what they've come to think of as their cave. Atli wasn't keen on it at first, worrying that their ancestors might be watching and rolling in their graves. Which sounds like a beautiful idea to Torgrim. It's not like their ancestors can stop them or sound the alarm, so if they're watching anyway they must be enjoying it.

It's a nice blanket, soft and doesn't chafe much, and since the other option is fucking in the dirt, Atli hasn't been troubled overmuch by his scruples lately.

"You've been fucking Drofn," he says now.

"Yeah," Torgrim says absently. Then he takes notice of the tone in his brother's voice. "What, you don't like her?"

"I wish she was dead," Atli says, his face darkening.

"Atli! Come on, not really." Torgrim puts an arm around him and draws him in.

Atli nestles under his chin, still pouting audibly. "Maybe not. But I don't like her. You can't marry her if your family hates her."

"Marry her!" Torgrim nearly roars with laughter. "A slut like that! No, she likes it too much. She'll be trouble for anyone who marries her."

"What do you need her for, then, when you've got me?"

"A man's got to have a few women in his life, Atli. She's convenient enough. Anyway," Torgrim says, grinding his chin playfully into the top of his brother's head, "you'll have to have one soon, too. _I_ know your manhood's intact and all, but..." He falls silent for a moment. "Well, we've got to make sure. With everything you do for me—and it's perfectly fine, but all the stuff people say about it... we should make sure. And people might start talking if you haven't had a girl. You're at marrying age and all."

"I've had one," Atli says. "Last year. She was visiting family here and she liked me. It happened so fast. I thought about trying to get out of it, but then it was all right."

"Well, good!" says Torgrim, feeling definitely quite pleased about it, Atli fucking a girl behind his back and not telling him. For a year. "Good. So that's settled."

"I still like it better, what you do with me. To me."

He might at least have trusted his big brother to pick out his first girl, Torgrim thinks, trying to stay stony-hearted. 

"You just feel nicer. Softer." Atli cups his tits where they've been growing in bigger. "Safer."

Torgrim almost kisses the top of his head, but reins it in just in time. "I'll give Drofn up if you want. It's just some fun on the side."

"Good." It's so businesslike that Torgrim almost wonders if his brother knows his weak points, but he dismisses that in the next second as Atli's tone slips back to his usual one. "How do I feel?"

"Like my precious little baby brother," Torgrim says, rolling on top of him, "who needs to learn he doesn't get to keep secrets."

A short tussle follows, which Atli lets him win, as usual, so they don't have to find out who really would. He submits to being nuzzled and ridden and explained to, very gently, how much he belongs to his big brother. All the fun stuff.

"Look," Torgrim says, pulling him in close afterwards and tracing a hip bone where it stands out from the rest of him. "I'll take you Viking. You're good enough in a fight and the next village over's looking for men to send out."

"You want us to go off raiding?"

"Why not? I've been wanting to stretch my legs for a while. I'll keep you safe till you get used to it."

"I won't need keeping!" Atli says, hackles raised, then gives Torgrim a nip when he laughs. "I'll keep _you_ safe, how about that. You've got no sense sometimes."

"I'm going out of my mind trapped in this tiny little village, that's the problem."

The cave was a change of scenery, at least, when they started coming here. Atli likes the view, or says he does. It looks _up_ , mostly, at the rocks you have to climb down to get here. The main appeal is they'll hear anyone coming with enough time to get dressed and look innocent, which is something they can't get anywhere else.

Torgrim's pretty sure there's a bear that spends its winters here, judging from some tufts of fur snagged in the rocks at the back. His brother's always too busy looking out the front to check the back, and he hasn't bothered pointing it out. Might be fun to see who breaks first from the cold, them or the bear. Something different, anyway. The only thing he really likes staying the same is Atli.

"No women out on the road. Well, some, but they don't stick around long. Just a whole bunch of big strong men for me to worry about."

"Shut up," says Atli, really annoyed now. "I don't want anyone but you. I'm not some—"

"I'm only teasing." Glancing down, Torgrim runs a worried hand up his brother's back. "Well, let's wait a year or two for your muscles to finish coming in. You really might get snapped up by somebody, the way you look now."

"You're obsessed with me getting fucked," Atli says, punching him but starting to laugh, "and I'd like to know why, to be perfectly honest."

"I happen to know firsthand how good it is, that's all. You can't blame me for worrying."

They tussle again for a bit, pulling each other's hair until Torgrim concedes he's never been given a real reason to worry. It's just on his mind, with Atli filling out the way he is. It's already clear he's never going to match Torgrim's frame, but that's only as it should be. Torgrim believes, firmly, that they were meant to fit together, Atli sliding comfortably under a shoulder to be cuddled and kept not safe but guarded, just a bit, from the rest of the world.

Still, he's getting handsomer by the day, and Torgrim can't be on hand every second. Keeping the kisses to an acceptable level is enough of an ache for him. And not everyone has as much self control as he does. So, he explains, he just wants to see a little more meat on those bones before they go off to get a taste of freedom. Atli's opinion is that Torgrim got all the looks in the family and it's not _men_ who seem to be getting after him.

The debate that follows doesn't reach any firm conclusion, except that in a list of the other's most handsome points, both of them lose track past twelve.

"Mom'll have dinner ready," Atli says, sitting up to look at the shadows falling long across the ground outside the cave.

"Who cares." Torgrim bites his shoulder and slides a hand down below his waist. "I know what I'm in the mood for, and she's not serving it."

"You're _obsessed!_ " Atli says, shrugging him off. "No wonder you're sneaking off to Drofn on the side, you're turning into some kind of sex maniac. Three times in one day!"

"I didn't say I needed anything back." Torgrim slides amiably off him and down onto the blanket. "But it'd be four, I was up early and thinking of you."

"You're deranged. I'm disowning you, you'll have to go live out back with the chickens."

"Nooo, not with the chickens! I don't even rate the cows?" He tugs at the cuffs of Atli's pants as he tries to pull them on.

"Not the way you're acting right now." Atli kicks him off, gently, and Torgrim rolls away into the center of the blanket and lies there watching his brother's legs working. "You can move out here and go for number four by yourself if you really want."

"Now there's an idea." Torgrim reaches for his own socks on the other side and waits for Atli to look up before he launches the first one at his face. "You bring my food by three times a day. Fill a few other needs."

"What, like your wife?" Atli grimaces and deflects the second sock. "Come on, you're a grown man. If the village bores you, how're you planning to live alone in a cave?"

"The view's making me giddy," Torgrim says, grinning up at his brother. "Come on, you can have a kiss."

"I physically can't, if you haven't noticed. And we can't be gone half the day, then miss dinner on top of it."

"Oh, that's it, step on me some more. You'll get me there any— _Oww!_ " He doubles up, lifting a knee in front of himself protectively.

"Brother!" Atli drops to his knees half-dressed, everything forgotten for the moment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean—oof!"

He doesn't put up any resistance when Torgrim lunges. Torgrim holds him in a headlock for a few seconds, pretending to worry his neck, and Atli drops down into his arms obediently when he lets go.

"You're an awful, awful man," Atli says, accepting a kiss on the neck to make up for it. "I hope you know that."

"You're too good. It'll get you in trouble one of these days." Torgrim squeezes him tight as if to keep him safe from all his future mistakes. "You don't have to be good to anybody but me, remember that. But you're right about this. Just give me another few minutes of you, I'll start getting dressed."

"And you want to go live on a boat," says Atli. "Where they have buckets of water to throw if you're even a second late."

"I'll have to make up for it by fucking you everywhere under the sun. You know, we could pretend we're not related, make life a little easier if we ever get caught."

"Absolutely _not._ " Atli wraps both arms around Torgrim and stretches out beside him, surrendered completely after his loss.

"It really gets you off that much? Pervert."

"I want people knowing we've always been together. So no one else ever thinks they could get closer to you."

The shadows are much longer by the time they're ready to leave, but for all Atli's urging, neither of them cares much about the scolding they'll get for being late. There's never anything can touch them after a day alone together. And they're always a little bit alone when they're together.


End file.
